


that was awkward

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Virgin, Anal sex training, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Begging, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, First time anal, Humiliation, Kinky, Masturbation, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, anal curiosity, horny belle, huge dildo, kind of, naughty mr gold, sex toy, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: after having an intriguing conversation with ruby about anal penetrationbelle decides to be more adventurous with her-self pleasureunfortunately mr gold picks the wrong time to stop by!inspired by this post.http://mrgoldsdearie.tumblr.com/tagged/oh-my-fucking-god%21





	

'i can not believe that! that just happened! mr gold just walked in  
on me masturbating with this ridiculously huge dildo! and...well that was awkward and...  
she thought with a giggle. 

 

I guess I should blame ruby  
for making me curious about this  
whole thing.but really, I'm the only one responsible for what happened.

ruby just kept going on and on  
about it. about how great it felt,  
and how hot! it made her. even oh so casually mentioning that it went deeper from that angle and that she had the most intense orgasms in that position.

I was curious, but the thought of asking some random guy to do that to me made me feel uncomfortable..no,I couldn't it would be too humiliating and awkward.  
so I went on line and did some shopping...

 

I thought I had the whole afternoon alone.my father would be at the shop all day. I stayed home telling him that I was expecting a packaged delivery today.when it finally arrived  
I was so excited that I opened it in the living room. it was bigger..then  
I thought it would be.I guess I didn't realize how huge! it was and well  
it looked ridiculous.I wondered if it even would actually fit inside me? nervously fidgeting with it I quickly decided to try the thing out.  
I mounted the huge dildo onto the front door.stupidly thinking that  
that would be the best way to try  
it first.

I took off my skirt and underwear. and after applying a massive amount of lubrication to the dildo I very slowly backed into it only allowing the tip of the dildo to enter my  
asshole.it felt odd? not quite arousing. it was so..awkward I rocked my hips against it pushing it a little more inside me.I could feel myself stretching slowly adjusting to its size.I was starting to get a little wet so I began gyrating against it. letting it slip a little deeper inside.  
it hurt! more then I thought it would. but, I was starting to get into it. moaning loudly and rocking my hips against it. the massively awkward dildo was beginning to simulate me. but I was hesitant to take it any deeper. it hurt so much,I was moaning loudly just as I was starting to adjust to the feel of it. enjoy it even. 

when the door suddenly opened!  
I had forgotten to lock it! and it pushed the damn huge dildo unexpectedly further inside me! I cried out in pain and surprise falling down onto the floor to my utter horror when I looked up I met  
mr gold's wild dark eyes. he stood standing in the door way while I remained on the floor struggling to pull my T-shirt down to cover my nakedness.but it was to short, 

"are you alright, miss French?  
he asked sounding so sincere.

my face was cherry red in embarrassment.I could only nod  
my head in reply. 

"what were you..

to my further humiliation mr gold turned to close the door and saw the massively huge dildo! mounted on the door.I wanted to crawl into a hole and just die! I was so mortified.

"oh..

"what are you doing with that!   
he asked appalled.

"i..was, I just wanted to know what  
it felt like.some of my friends have been talking about how great it is and how wonderful it feels. I just.. wanted to try it. I was curious."  
i sheepishly explained.

"but, why? couldn't you have just experimented with your boyfriend?   
he asked staring awkwardly  
down at the floor.

"I..I'm not seeing anyone,  
and if I was I would have been to embarrassed to ask." 

"I don't think, you don't have  
to explain. you shouldn't be having this conversation with me."   
he closed his eyes shaking his heading. 

"could you, I mean could you  
show me? I unabashedly found myself asking my landlord. 

he just looked at me with a panicked expression.

"I don't think that, we should..I shouldn't even be continuing to  
this conversation." he stumbled over his words his dark eyes avoiding me.

"why not? I asked challengingly. 

"your young, inexperienced. it would be wrong for me to..he said gesturing.

"oh, please! mr gold." I begged. 

"ask some one else, dearie.someone perhaps your own age." he snidely replied.

"oh please, I'm 22 and hardly  
a virgin! I just never done that before.and I want to know how it would feel." i said rolling my eyes   
at him. 

"belle,it wouldn't be appropriate!  
he stated dismissing me.

I laughed at his attempt at  
proper etiquette.

"I'm siting in my living room, with  
my lady parts exposed! having a conversation about anal penetration with my landlord! while there's this absurdly gigantic dildo hanging on my door.nothing about this is appropriate. it's awkward, and..but,

standing i took hold of his hand guiding him to touch me.

"please, mr gold. I don't really trust those immature boys to not hurt me. you won't hurt me will you mr gold?  
i said placing his hand on my ass. 

"no, never." he rasp timidly giving my ass a squeeze. 

"are you sure about this."  
he tentatively asked while looking at me with those dark uncertain eyes. 

i nodded my consent.

"alright, bend over dearie."  
he instructed.

 

bending over my fathers lazy boy ottoman. I spread my legs open. anxiously, waiting for our landlord  
to penetrate me anally. 

 

"do you have any lubrication?

"yes, it's on the table." 

"good, now when dealing with delicate matters you need to take things slowly.you shouldn't stick something massively large into  
a tiny hole. it will hurt and you'll tear. you need to start small.  
simple and slow. I promise you   
you will find it much more enjoyable this way." he said while applying  
the lubricant to his fingers.

"ready? he ask. 

"yes." I said more then a little nervous.

"just relax, dear." he said while gently pushing his long slender finger inside me.

he swirled his finger around the rim of my anus. probingly teasing   
before fully entering me. creating a curious sensation in the pit of my stomach.

i hissed at the unpleasant intrusive feeling. at first the sensation of him slowly entering me. it felt more arousing then the sex toy had been. stimulating me in a much more intimate way. but not entirely  
filling me.i stared at the floor while he uncomfortably anally fingered me. penetrating me deeply but not quite deep enough.  
it made me wetter faster! and an more overwhelming sensation,  
a urgent need to..I wasn't sure what?  
as he slowly began to thrust his finger in and out of me I became instantly wetter then I'd ever been! 

 

"that's it, just like that sweetheart. relax,let your body enjoy  
the sensation. let it adjust to the intrusion." he uttered.

I could only moan in reply. moving my hips against him.my core began to ache with painful need.

"that's a good girl." he rasp.

"your so tight! he said while slipping another deft finger inside me. suddenly my body spasmed. and   
i shattered, crying out with the sudden intensity of my orgasm  
as I came. 

"yes, that's it. take what you need."   
he groaned.

my body began to shake almost violently with after shocks from the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced! my core pulsated with need. I needed more! I was aching in a most pleasant way.

"please, I moaned as he slowly pulled his fingers out of me.  
please dot stop! I need...please  
do it again."

he paused staring at me.

"alright, tell me what you need.dear."

"I need to come again."  
I said blushing. 

"is your pussy wet? 

I hesitated to answer.

I nodded, "it's aching! I replied blushing crimson.

he made a stifled noise then left  
the room. I heard him in the kitchen washing his hands.I guessed.  
I stood up on somewhat shaky legs  
I didn't know if I should put my clothes back on.I felt exposed in more ways then one. I stood nervously fidgeting with my shirt.  
I had on my burgundy T-shirt with the childish horses on it I should have taken it off. some crazed part me wanted him to look at me  
in this state. completely wet with arousal waiting for him to finger fuck me again. 

he finally returned to the living room. he'd removed his jacket I'd never seen him without one.we stood in silence staring at each other.when, with a small smile he sat down in my father's lazy boy chair.

"come here dear." he said.  
beckoning me.

I stood in front of him unsure what to do next. when his hand reached out to touch me.his fingers stroked my wet folds. I made a noise of surprise at the sensation of his fingers  
petting me. my core ached painfully for more.

"my you are wet, your...you want to be fucked! 

I nodded stupidly.

"by me? he asked pulling away  
from me.

"yes, mr gold please  
touch me again." 

he nodded gesturing for me to sit in his lap. I noticed a bulging of his pants and smiled at the realization that he was just as aroused as I was. I sat down in his lap feeling him hard against me. experimentally I moved my ass against him and he hissed putting his hands on my hips. 

"be still sweetheart, be patient.  
let me touch you first." he said almost in a whisper. 

his hands slowly moved up my shirt cupping my small breasts. I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of his gentle touch as he groped my breasts and fondled my nipples the sensation sending shivers of pleasure down to my core.

"you want me to fuck your pussy with my fingers? he whispered  
in my ear.

"yes, please mr gold." I moaned.

while his hand continued to groped my breast his other hand drifted down my body. caressing my thigh before slowly touching me where  
I most needed him too.his fingers circled and stroked my cilt and  
I moaned spreading my legs wider allowing him better access.  
my folds began to flutter I was so close! my core ached with painful need.

"please." I breathe.

finally I felt his finger enter me.

"yes." I moaned.feeling a rush of excitement when he added two other fingers!

"You feel so good sweetheart, should I touch you here? he teased.  
his fingers moving deeper.

"yes...oh yes!!! I cried out.

arching my back my chest heaved with a hunger for something. more,

he pinched my swollen cilt and I shivered coming hard in his lap! 

I sat sated,in his lap breathing heavily as he leisurely careless  
my thighs.

"good? he hesitantly asked.

"no, that was amazing! I reply with a stupid grin on my face.

moving against him I could still  
feel his hard erection pressing  
against me.

"what about you,how...

"bend over for me, sweetheart." 

with my heart racing with anticipation I bent over the ottoman. again spreading my legs for him.

"no, dear your still not quite ready  
for that kind of deep penetration. perhaps after another practice session." 

turning my head I watched him unbuckle his belt.

"I'm afaird I'm not much to look at,  
in regards to size.I may be disappointing in comparison."  
he said unzipping his pants and taking himself in hand.

my breathe caught at the odd sight of seeing mr gold touching himself. mr gold was getting himself off in my living room! while I was bent over  
half naked.

This whole awkward situation was just odd..

merely hearing his grunting noises of pleasure the terrifying mr gold made as he came undone. I found very... arousing. I wanted to touch him,  
to feel him.make him come as he done for me. but he hadn't allowed me to return the favor.

he came muttering my name. spilling some of his cum on my backside.

spent, he remained seated in my father's chair staring up at the ceiling breathing heavily.with his..cock still in hand. I stood up unsure just what to do now. meeting my uncertain stare he quickly tucked himself away.

"I..I'm sorry, I shouldn't have  
done that." he mumbled.

"no, it's fine..I mean after you fingered me it seemed only fair."  
I replied. 

his gaze drifted down my body lingering on my exposed state.

"I should go." he said. quickly turning his head away. 

"right, I..thanks for..thank you  
for this." I said awkwardly gesturing.

"no, thank you dear." he said meeting my eye with a wicked grin.

after adjusting his disheveled clothes more properly he turned to go. as I stood stupidly fidgeting with my shirt with no clue what to say to the man who had just given me multiple orgasms.

suddenly, he turned back around.

"and, do be careful with that."  
he said pointing to the dildo still mounted on the door.

I could only nod in reply blushing. 

and with a nod of his head and a small smile he left my house leaving me at a loss completely.

'what just happened? mr gold and I had..just gotten each other off!  
in my living room! while in my father's favorite chair.

well that was awkward and incredibly hot!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame mrgoldsdearie for this! lol


End file.
